História de Ninar
by Roberta Barros
Summary: humor/fluff/baby!fic Em um futuro mítico onde John Sheppard tem uma filha, ela exige que ele lhe conte uma história na hora de dormir. COMPLETA


Título: História de Ninar

Autora: Roberta Barros

Classificação: PG-13

Gênero: humor/fluff/baby!fic

Spoilers: Baseado ligeiramente no episódio Inferno (2X19)

Casal: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir

Distribuição: Se quiser colocar essa fanfiction em seu site, me avise antes. E não se esqueça de dar o devido crédito.

Feedback: Sim, por favor, de qualquer tipo. Clique no botão e mande bala.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis e seus personagens pertencem, entre outros, ao estúdio MGM e à produtora Wright/Cooper. Ou seja, não pertencem a mim. =(

Resumo: Em um futuro mítico onde John Sheppard tem uma filha, ela exige que ele lhe conte uma história na hora de dormir.

Nota da Autora: Eu escrevi essa fanfiction curtinha pra me alegrar em um dia de chuva. Se também alegrar o seu dia, então seremos dois ^_^

~//~

John Sheppard atravessou o quarto em penumbra com a preciosa menininha - sua menininha - meio adormecida em seus braços, colocou-a na cama, cobriu-a e afastou uma mecha de cabelo castanho e encaracolado para dar-lhe um beijo na testa:

_ Boa noite, minha princesa, - sussurrou ele alcançando o botão de ligar da luz noturna. Lily tinha apenas cinco anos e se acordasse no meio da noite com o quarto completamente escuro, ficaria assustada.

Quando ele se preparava para deixar o quarto, ela prontamente arregalou os olhos, revelando não estar assim tão adormecida quanto o pai imaginava.

_ Mas, papai, conte antes uma história!

_ Não esta noite, querida. Papai tem que acordar muito cedo, amanhã.

_ Mas, papai. – Ela insistiu, desta vez com a voz muito séria, já cruzando os braçinhos por sobre a coberta, seus olhos muito verdes fixados nele. Ele não sabia se esse tipo de coisa era passado através do DNA, mas ali estava ela, reproduzindo uma expressão da mãe nos olhos de exato tom de verde, que conquistaria qualquer coisa com ele.

_ Uma curtinha, então, - negociou ele.

_ Só se for inventada, - a menina impôs.

O pai fingiu considerar gravemente aquele pedido, antes de aceitá-lo.

_ Está bem: curtinha, mas inventada, - John respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela, na borda do colchão.

_ Yay, papai! – Ela aprovou satisfeita e bateu palmas.

_ Deixe-me pensar... Era uma vez uma rainha, ela era a governante de uma cidade e—

_ Papai, rainhas governam muito mais do que apenas cidades bobas... – Lily o interrompeu, rolando os olhos ante o que considerava um equívoco flagrante do pai.

_ Sim, meu bem, mas esta cidade em particular não tinha nada de boba. Era a cidade mais importante do universo e ficava exatamente em um planeta localizado no meio da galáxia. Era feita de cristal e raios de sol, no meio de um oceano verde como esmeralda.

Lily pensou na descrição e achou parecida com um lugar que já começava a conhecer muito bem:

_ E qual era o nome da cidade? – perguntou ela.

_ Qual nome você gostaria de dar? – John propôs.

_ Hum... que tal Atlantis, como a nossa?

_ Ótima escolha, Lily, será Atlantis. – ele concordou e voltou à sua narrativa: - Então, a rainha—

_ Paaaai, você esqueceu de dizer o _nooome_ da rainha! - Lily o lembrou, aborrecida, e depois pensou um pouco, antes de decidir qual seria: - Já sei, Elizabeth, como a mamãe!

_ Perfeito, meu doce. Assim, a Rainha Elizabeth, em seu planeta no meio da galáxia, era capaz de saber quando outros planetas precisavam de sua ajuda. Desta vez, o pedido de socorro veio de um planeta chamado Taranis, então Elizabeth mandou dois de seus amigos para ajudar: o chefe da guarda real, John, e o bobo da corte, Rodney. E ela disse: "John, Rodney, vão ajudar nossos amigos taranianos". E quando John e Rodney chegaram lá, descobriram que o planeta todo ia pelos ares, por causa de um vulcão... – ele fez uma pausa, antes de acrescentar em tom de confidência: - Bem, John fez isso, Rodney mais atrapalhou todo mundo com suas caretas, do que ajudou.

Lily riu:

_ Papai, o Rodney _nunca_ ajuda!

_ Isso mesmo, querida. Então, como eles haviam previsto, um vulcão entrou em atividade e—

Lily o interrompeu colocando a mãozinha sobre a dele e o olhando atentamente, antes de perguntar:

_ Mas, papai, como vulcões se tornam ativos?

John coçou a cabeça, não fazia idéia. Resolveu propor:

_ Você pode perguntar isso amanhã ao tio Radek. Agora, vamos continuar com a sua história? – ele sorriu para ela e esperou que ela assentisse, antes de continuar – Então, depois que o vulcão ficou ativo, a Rainha Elizabeth pediu a seus outros amigos: Ronon, Carson e Teyla para ajudar os taranianos. Enquanto isso, John e Rodney já haviam contado ao governante de Taranis qual era o problema com a cidade deles, ela ficava bem em cima de um vulcão, mas mesmo assim ele era cabeça dura demais e não acreditou, então a Rainha Elizabeth teve que chamá-lo para Atlantis para lhe contar pessoalmente. Ela era muito mais persuasiva que todos eles juntos. No momento—

_ Papai? Perfusa... persuafi... O que é isso?

_ Persuasiva. Quer dizer que ela conseguia convencer qualquer um de qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa, antes de acrescentar: - Você sabe, como a sua mãe.

Lily pregou no pai um olhar meio sonolento e bocejou:

_ E você também, papai...

John Sheppard segurou a risada e continuou:

_ Sua mãe ainda é muito melhor nisso do que eu jamais vou ser. Então, no momento em que o governante de Taranis atravessou o Círculo dos Anciãos, outro vulcão explodiu em seu planeta, destruindo o Portal deles. Quando ele chegou do outro lado, não podia mais voltar para sua casa e acusou a rainha de querer roubar uma coisa muito preciosa que ele tinha escondida em seu planeta, sem levar em consideração que, agora, John, Rodney, Carson, Teyla e Ronon também não podiam mais voltar para a casa deles. Por isso, Elizabeth teve que pedir a ajuda de outro amigo: o pegasus que se chamava Daedalus...

Lily, finalmente vencida pelo cansaço, fechou os olhos. O pai ainda tinha que lhe contar como Daedalus carregara Teyla, Ronon e um grupo de taranianos para a segurança de Atlantis, enquanto John, Carson e Rodney voavam em um novo amigo pegasus que eles haviam decidido nomear depois, porque certamente **NÃO** o chamariam de Enterprise, como Rodney queria, embora nunca fosse admitir.

Nesta parte, o pai de Lily Sheppard interrompeu sua narrativa. Ele sabia que era melhor marcar aquilo na memória, porque conhecia a filha o suficiente para saber que ela lhe cobraria a continuação exatamente a partir daquele ponto, na noite seguinte. Na outra, os dois prosseguiriam o pequeno e conhecido jogo dos dois: ela sempre daria o nome de Atlantis à cidade e Elizabeth à rainha, que ele negligenciaria de nomear quando começasse a nova narrativa. Algumas vezes, haveria também um rei chamado John, em outras ele seria o chefe da guarda real, como nesta. Dependeria da missão que Sheppard escolhesse para adaptar ao universo da filha, naquela noite.

Sheppard também sabia de antemão que haveria sempre uma segunda e silenciosa ouvinte para as suas histórias, além de Lily, então ele levantou-se da borda da cama de Lily, beijou Lily novamente e a cobriu, antes de juntar-se a ela, que o esperava recostada à moldura da porta.

_ Coronel Sheppard, - sussurrou Elizabeth em seu ouvido, - ótima história, a desta noite. Mas você deveria parar de colocar o Rodney como bobo da corte nelas. Um dia, ela acabará contando a ele e você sabe como ele é...

John fechou a porta do quarto da filha e os dois andaram silenciosamente até o vestíbulo. Lá, John envolveu sua mulher em seus braços e beijou-a levemente nos lábios, antes de responder:

_ Quando o Rodney tiver filhos, ele poderá contar suas histórias da forma que ele quiser... – Ele fez uma pausa. - Mas você gostou mesmo, não foi muito violenta, não lhe darão pesadelos ou algo do tipo?

_ Sim, eu gostei e Lily é muito corajosa, como o pai, para se assustar com elas. Embora, eu admita, será meio estranho quanto ela crescer e perceber que essas suas histórias não são exatamente inventadas, e sim baseadas em relatórios de missões que deveriam ser sigilosos...

John encolheu os ombros.

_ Ela já terá esquecido a maior parte até lá, de qualquer forma...

Elizabeth enterrou os dedos nos cabelos revoltos de John e forçou o rosto dele para baixo para fixar seus olhos verdes diretamente nos cor de avelã dele, já sentindo o familiar desejo pelo marido crescendo dentro de si:

_ Provavelmente. Enfim, agora que Lily está dormindo, é hora de você _me_ colocar na cama. Se não estiver _muito_ tarde e você não tiver que acordar _muito_ cedo amanhã...

Ele riu e estreitou ainda mais o abraço, antes de carregá-la para o quarto:

_ Ao seu serviço, minha rainha.

FIM


End file.
